


Fix me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Dom!allura, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, hetrosexual sex, sm, sub!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro foind that he often enjoyed being broken and being fixed.(I just wanted to write submissive shiro and dom allura)





	Fix me

Shiro took deep breathes as he kneeled beneath his princess. The feel of leathers encasing his ankles, and the icy burn of metal from the cage encasing his cock. This is where he felt safe, under her command, protected, and loved. Far from the abuse he has suffered from the Galra. 

 

It was something that he had been concerned about the first time he pleaded with her for rough hands and tight ropes. How would his PTSD react being tied up, to being slapped, or spanked? Would he lash out, would he cave in, what if he hurt Allura? He’d spent months agonizing over whether or not he should ask her to do  _ this _ with him. To tie him up, to rake her nails down his back, to punish and control him. In the end the undeniable need to be broken and fixed again won out. 

 

At first it was difficult, too close to what the Galra had done. Too close the torture he had suffered through, but with a single word, Allura, his beautiful princess, stopped. The Galra, no matter how hard he had pleaded never stopped, never listened, and certainly never whispered sweet nothings into his ear while running soft hands through his hair. 

 

So he asked again, “please tie me up”, and the princess did. She didn't judge, she didn't fight him on it, she smiled, stroked his cheek, and asked to confirm his safeword was still the same. 

 

And so it began. At the end of every cycle, Shiro would kneel at the foot of his princess's bed and beg to be broken, and without fail. She would take him apart piece by piece and then sew him back together, fitting together just a little bit better than before. 

 

Tonight was no different. Bound with a spacer bar between his legs and a chastity cage preventing any release, on his hands and knees facing the wall. His face pressed against a cold leather stool. He counted her steps on the castle floor. 

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

Click.

 

1.

 

2.

 

3.

 

Then there was a snap through the air. 

 

Shiro whimpered into the leather stool and he felt his cock twitch in interest. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Allura held a pink cane in her hands. After all, he was the one that had begged for it. 

 

“Do you need to be punished?” A regal voice, broke the verbal silence. 

“Yes. please, my princess.” Shiro shuddered. 

“And why do you need to punished, Paladin?” She asked, a warm hand gliding across his back.

“I've been a bad Paladin, my princess” He whispered.

“I can't stop thinking about you, and I've not been training as much because all I want to do is think about feeling your wet walls sliding down onto my dick. I'm a bad Paladin who wants to fuck his princess.” It was a fair exaggeration and Allura no doubt knew as much. Shiro still spent a considerable amount of time bonding with his lion, the team, and training. Even if he did take breaks to admire the princess. 

“You have been a naughty Paladin,  haven't you?” Allura said, before placing a well aimed smack across his ass, with the palm of her hand. He gasped and buckled.

“Yes, I've been very bad. Please punish me princess. Make me repent, make me a good paladin, please my princess, please, please.” A soft kiss pressed against the small of his back. 

“I’m going to spank you with my hands, and then with the cane. Five smacks per a hand and six with the cane. Understand?” If Shiro wanted to ask for less or more without completely breaking the scene, now would be the time. 

 

“Don't you think I deserve a harsher punishment princess?” Shiro asked. 

“Are you sure you can  _ handle _ a harsher punishment, Paladin?” Allura said placing another reassuring kiss onto his back. 

“Yes please, I think I should have six spankings per a hand.” Shiro breathed. 

“I suppose that's what you need then, isn't It?” She asked for confirmation. 

“Yes princess. Please my princess.” Shiro gave consent. One last kiss. This time on the back of his neck, before she pulled away.

“Well then. I believe it's time for you to be taught a lesson, my paladin.” A sharp smack hit his left cheek, a soft pink glow bleeding onto his skin.  Then another, this time on the right and a little rougher. 

Is that good for my beautiful Paladin?” Whispered Allura. 

“May I please have it harder, my princess?” Murmured Shiro, pressing his face further into the leather seat as he pushed his ass out further. 

“Of course, I wouldn't want you to think I'm being too lenient.” She said massaging at the Paladin's thighs. She swung her hand back down onto flesh and Shiro bucked his hips forward, thrusting into the air. 

“Thank you my princess. Please like that.” 

“Why don't you count them out for me, Defender of the Universe? You’re on three.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She kissed at the small of his back before placing another well aimed smack to his darkening cheeks. “Four. Thank you, my princess.” And again, he let out a low moan. “Five, thank you princess”  Another, a small whine and buck of the hips. “Six. I, um, thank you my princess.”  Multiple smacks quickly in succession. “Ah! Ah! I, seven, thank you. Eight, thank you. Nine, ten thank - thank you, my princess.” Then two more, equally as fast. “Eleven, thank you princess,” He mumbled. “twelve, thank you princess, thank you!” A cold glass was pressed to shiro’s lips. Allura held a cup of water to his red and tear stained face.  He hadn't even noticed that she had moved. He took several small sips, and breathed in deep.

 

When the glass was drained, Shiro could feel the burn from the spankings settling into his muscle. It was gonna burn in the morning. “Yellow.” A kiss was pressed onto his forehead.

“Do you need me to re-adjust the spacer bar? Another glass of water? A break?” 

“Could we do just four hits with the cane? I don't think I can take six tonight.” 

“Of course baby,”  Smiled Allura. “what color?” 

“Green” Allura picked up the cane and snapped it in the air, letting the sound tease the Paladin kneeling on the floor. 

“Count them out, Paladin of Voltron” The cane swung forward and bite into his skin, be bucked his hips and cried out. 

“One, thank you.” Smack. “Two, thank you. Three, oh fuck, ow, thank you.” The final hit caused the black Paladin to bite into the leather seat. “Four, thank you princess.” He choked out. 

“What a naughty Paladin you are. I should leave you here with your cock all caged up, so you can't entertain such filthy thoughts about your princess.” Allura purred and pressed the edge of her boot against the chastity cage. Shiro gasped and tried pushing back against the heel. “I've been a bad boy, I'm sorry princess” 

“I think I'm gonna flip you over and sit you in that leather stool you've been salivating onto” Warned Allura before grabbing the Paladin with ease, doing so. Shiro hissed as his bruised behind was met with leather, wearing the Paladin's armour wasn't going to be fun tomorrow. 

“Well, Paladin. Look at your pretty dick. All caged up and needy. That's what you let control you. A slave to your needs, can't pay attention in training, because you're too busy being a slut. That's what you are. You're not a Paladin of Voltron. You're a slave whore, that needs to be beaten and fucked. Aren't you?” 

 

“Yes, princess. I'm a filthy slut.” Shiro moaned, eyes hazy and hips thrusting forward. 

 

“Then I suppose I should treat you like one, shouldn't I.” It was spoken as a statement. Not as a question as she unlocked the cage around him.

 

“Princess” whispered Shiro as slid her panties off. 

 

“You're a dirty whore who will stay still.” She demanded. 

 

A kiss was pressed to his lips and she straddled his thighs. 

 

Slowly, with a low groan, she slid down onto his shaft, “That's a good whore. Filling me up like you should.” 

 

Shiro nodded and held tightly onto the leather seat, trying not to thrust into her wet heat. 

 

“Whether you are a slut or a Paladin. Your job is to serve me, understood?” 

 

“Yes, my beautiful princess. I am yours. To serve you is my purpose in life. Please use me.” 

 

“Good,” Allura sighed as she slowly began to rock herself. 

 

“Mmm, you feel so good.” She moaned, her soft heat wrapping around him as she began to bounce, “Yes, yes.” 

 

She could feel him twitch inside as he bit down his bottom lip.  She felt herself clench and quiver, a consistent pressure building as she sped up. 

 

Shiro thrusted up into her and moaned out. Allura pulled off and smacked him across the face. 

 

Shiro cried out and whimpered. 

 

“I said to stay still. You are not to move, unless I move you. Your job is to please me. Not yourself.” Allura said in a powerful voice, despite her quaking legs and the ache inside her begging for more. 

 

“Yes princess. I am sorry, please use me as you see fit, princess.”

 

This time allura straddled the chair on her knees and pressed shiro’s face into her wet cunt. 

 

“Eat,” she commanded shoving herself onto his face and grinding down. Her clit rubbing against him. 

 

Shiro was quick to lick into her, like she was the ocean in a desert, and he was a dying man. 

 

Allura moaned and thrust against his tongue. He ran it around her clit and then pressed it flat against her. He moaned and pressed a wet kiss to her opening and pressed in his younger, tasting her as deep as he could, while she rocked gently. 

 

“Fuck, I'm going to ride you. I'm gonna bounce on that dick and you’re gonna love every second of it, I'm gonna make you fucking scream.” Growled out Allura as her first orgasm hit.

Shiro took a deep breath as she pulled away before running a hand over his shaft. 

 

“Please princess. Please break me, please fix me. Please fuck me.” 

 

Allura slid back down onto the hard cock underneath her and moaned, she pulled herself almost all the way off before slamming back down onto shiro.

 

She was quick to speed up, gripping onto his broad shoulders as leverage, she rode true to her promise, fucking herself onto him with loud gasps and wet kisses. 

“Princess, I'm going to cum.” Shiro cried out. 

 

“Yes.” groaned Allura, grinding herself against him, “let me have it Paladin, show me how much you worship me.” 

 

“Fuck, thank you princess,” he cried as release swept over his body and filled hers.

 

He felt himself soften as she pressed wet kisses and small bites to his throat. 

 

“I was going to make you eat the cum out of me, but I'm tired. How about a shower and we'll cuddle.”  Allura whispered.

  
“That sounds wonderful, princess.” smiled Shiro. 


End file.
